


Evil Takes a Sick Day

by LittleMissZatanna



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Harley is a good girlfriend, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissZatanna/pseuds/LittleMissZatanna
Summary: When Ivy catches a cold Harley tries her best to take care of her sick girlfriend.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Evil Takes a Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> The last two stories I wrote were pretty long but this time I've decided to write a short piece of fluff. It still features Harley and Ivy though, they're like my favourite fictional couple.

Poison Ivy felt absolutely miserable today. She'd been ignoring the signs for a few days now. First it was just a sore throat and a general feeling of fatigue but when she woke up the next morning running a temperature and feeling like her nose and throat were both clogged up she realized she'd caught something. Fortunately for her, the moment Harley realized Ivy was sick she decided to be a good girlfriend and take good care of her.

Ivy lay on the couch in her apartment's living room with a blanket covering her and a fluffy pillow on her head. She hadn't thrown up yet but her stomach felt like it was threatening to so Harley provided her with a bucket in case she vomited.

It only seemed like a bad head cold but it was still enough to put Ivy out of commission and render her incapable of doing anything but lying on the couch and weakly trying to pick up the remote to change the channel. Right now Ivy was watching some cartoons Harley had put on the TV for her. She found them amusing but was too sick to properly enjoy them.

Harley entered the room carrying a small bowl of rice with her. "Hey Pammy, I got you some lunch."

"I'm not hungry…" Ivy mumbled.

"Aw c'mon, you gotta eat…" Harley encouraged her. "It's only rice so it's super light."

"Fine…" Ivy nodded. She sat up in bed and took the bowl fand spoon rom Harley, taking a bite. "This is so unfair… I'm a plant, I shouldn't get human diseases."

"You're still human, Red. Ya ain't perfect." Harley smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Now you get plenty of rest, okay?"

"Alright Harls…" Ivy sighed. "I'm not used to being… Weak."

"Bein' sick ain't weak, everyone gets sick sometimes." Harley said. "Don't worry, if I get sick you're gonna have to take care of me too."

"Thanks for looking after me, Harls." Ivy smiled weakly. "I'd be a lot more miserable if I was on my own."

Harley giggled a bit. "Mind if I sit down on the couch with you."

"I don't wanna get you sick…"

"Ah relax, I've been in contact with you every day. I'm probably gonna catch what you got sooner or later."

"Well, alright…" Ivy shifted around so that she was sitting up on her couch, still wrapped up in her blanket.

"Yay!" Harley sat down beside Ivy and cuddled herself against her. "Don't worry Ivy, I'm gonna make ya feel all better."

"Thanks a lot… Having you around does make me feel a bit better." Ivy admitted.

"I'm glad…" Harley cuddled up against Ivy.

"I don't like being vulnerable." Ivy admitted. "It's a good thing you're the only one who's seeing me like this."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Harley giggled. "Nobody will know that underneath it all you're a cute little kitten."

"I'm not a kitten." Ivy muttered, still feeling extraordinarily weak.

"Yes you are! You're Harley's little kitten!" Harley giggled as she cuddled with Ivy some more.

Ivy didn't resist Harley's cuddles. Partially because she was too weak to do so but mostly because she liked being hugged by Harley. "Hey Harl, how about we watch a movie together?"

"Ooh sounds fun." Harley nodded. "What're ya in the mood for?"

"Just put on a cheesy horror movie." Ivy replied. "I know you like those and I have fun watching them with you."

"Sounds fun." Harley nodded, standing up from the couch and going over to the TV before digging into the drawer of DVDs. "Ooh, how about this one? It's called New Year's Evil. With a name like that it's gotta be fun!" She popped the DVD into the player and hurried back to the couch to sit down beside her girlfriend. "You ready for some chills and thrills?"

"Uh, yeah… Guess so." Ivy nodded.

"If you get scared I'll be sure to snuggle you and keep you safe." Harley held on to Ivy and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Harl… This really does make me feel a lot better… Well, emotionally anyway."

"Well, here's hopin' physical wellness follows. Now, let's watch the movie…"

Ivy nodded and looked up at the screen, holding Harley back and nuzzling her body against her. She still felt rather unwell but a cheesy slasher flick and a loving girlfriend did wonders for her. Her eyes were only half opened as she looked up at the TV but that was all she needed. It would take some time but Ivy knew that with Harley's care she would get better.


End file.
